pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Chjvjkbj
nmense Strength: he possesses insane physical strenght as he can block Ban's Snake Bite and also with a punch blows him away. Enhanced Speed:he possesses far more speed than that of Ban Midou Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:when she doesn't fight with her bees, she relies only on her hand to hand combat proven to be very proficient as she can battle equally with Ban. Hornet Clan AbilitiesEdit Dokubachi 5 Dokubachi's bees. Bee's Control: as a member of the Kiryudo and the Hornet Clan, he can command every single type of bee's and hornet to either attack his enemies or defend him. They all are extremely poisonous. Dokubachi Bee's clone Dokubachi's bees fulfill her missing body parts. Bee Implantation Technique: he fulfill the roll as the nest of the bees which they turn to be his cells. This bees completes the missing parts of his body which grants him great advantage in a physical combat since he doesn't recieve a diret hit. Defensive Formation: in this formation, all the bees stay within his body and fulfill the roll of only eyes, making no blind spots to him. King Bee Formation: an offensive formation which he directs an energy ball with bees to attack him enemies. With this formation, his strength and speed are far superiour even than those of Ban. Bee Clone: he can make a clone made only with bees. Dokubachi's finger sting Dokubachi's finger stings. Man's Insect Mimicry: Finger Sting: as a member of the Kiryudo, he can acquire insects abilities. Five stings emerge from her fingers which are deadly venom. As a witch of poisons, Himiko is trained in the use of various perfumes which have a wide range of effects from causing sleep, to burning internal organs, to causing a person to revert to a more primal state, etc... Himiko and her brother Yamato had developed around 200 poison concoctions but they only carried seven with them at any one time. Some of the commonly used scents are: Kaenkou (Flame Perfume) - causes fire to burn the inhaler from inside out. Sometimes Himiko inhales a little of the perfume herself, and by using controlled breathing techniques, is able to exhale fire like a flame thrower. Taikakou (Retrogression/Devolution Perfume) - turns the inhaler into a pre-historic, ape-like creature. Jigenkou (Time Limited Perfume) - paralyzes the inhaler for a certain period of time depending on the amount of poison used. Boukyakukou (Oblivion Perfume) - inhaler forgets all events and memories of the last 24 hours. Tsuibikou (Trailing Perfume or Following Poison) - when used, it leaves a trace scent on who, what, or wherever it's left on. This allows Himiko to track an object's movements or to find a certain location. Ban also has the ability to smell this particular poison. Ban managed to locate Himiko when Himiko used this in the Infinite Fortress. Fushokukou (Corrosion Perfume) - contact with this perfume either by touch or inhalation will immediately corrode or wear away any kind of material. Kaiminkou (Sleep Perfume) - one whiff and the inhaler falls asleep instantly. Himiko's favorite poison (along with Flame Perfume) to use on Ban when angers her. Kugutsukou (Puppet Perfume) - a perfume emitted by Himiko's own body chemistry, it allows her to control the inhaler's movements against their will. Puppet Perfume is usually used as a last resort, or if Himiko finds herself without her perfumes or clothes. Kasokukou (Acceleration Perfume) - Himiko's most powerful and most dangerous perfume. It causes the inhaler's movements to become inhumanly faster, but three or more whiffs of the poison take a heavy toll on the user and is life-threatening. Kaidokukou (Antidote Perfume) - neutralizes the effects of Himiko's other perfumes. ____________ (Insecticide/Castration Perfume) - a perfume that castrates the reproductive organs of solely males, but it also had a side effect of instantly killing insects, proving to be extremely useful during the Kiryuudo arc. ____________ (Red Death Perfume) - used during a fight in the Kiryuudo arc, and called her ultimate weapon, it seems to be able to suck the blood of the ones who inhale this scent. It seems she us able to control the amount of blood that is sucked. ____________(Message Scent) - used in Eternal Bond arc, a poison perfume with words imprinted in it for the one that smells it. It is revealed that these perfumes are 'catalysts' to evoke certain spells and magic related to the perfume. Ban once said, thinking that the perfumes are the true essence of the technique, that the Kudo siblings must carry lots of perfumes to their jobs, but Himiko retaliated, "How can perfumes only do anything to in our 'magic shows'?" Yamato explained that a man can only perform seven different spells at a given time in order not to be overloaded, hence only seven vials of perfumes are brought for each mission. It was the first clue to Yamato and Himiko's past: Ban's grandmother and Maria Noches always warned him against 'catalysts', and how they were also used by 'our greatest enemy, the Shamans'. Himiko is also a "Voodoo Child" - a victim of a mysterious curse set to activate on her seventeenth birthday. The curse stems from the fact she is an aborted Witch resurrected by the dark arts of the Voodooists. However, due to the interference of Ban's grandmother the Witch Queen, Himiko buys time by living on as one of the three keys to unlock Babylon City, at the top of the Infinity Fortress, which the Witch Queen had sealed shut. Kagami knows this as well. Therefore, he kidnaps Himiko at the end of the Voodoo Child arc in anticipation of her 17th birthday, when her own Voodoo Child powers will awaken. Her fighting skills are average but can be enhanced by her perfumes. One particular favourite is the Acceleration scent. But its side effects could potentially be fatal to her. However as a Voodoo Child, Himiko can be a powerful adversary. From time to time she proves herself capable of fighting enemies far stronger than herself, as in the Kiryuudo 7 arc and, more evidently, in the Voodoo Child arc. In the preliminary rounds of the Voodoo Child arc, she leaves out her perfumes altogether and defeats her enemies by using her own sheer strength, which has awaken under Dr. Jackal's promptings. In the Queen's Cup Challenge, she proceeds to defeat her opponent, a deathless being from the Beltline, by merely utilizing a 'perfume in the black bottle', supposedly the last heirloom of her deceased brother. Even Kagami, a powerful Babylon City resident, expresses his awe over her powers and potentials as a Voodoo Child. In chapter 114 in the manga, she is shown with great knowledge with magic. Paul controls the winds and this ability, along with his dreadful speed (He was so fast, that Yuuri Kokuchoin, who was manipulating the time stream, couldn't register his movements), earned him the nickname, "Gale Emperor" (疾風の王). Given his off peak condition, he could still beat off Der Kaiser's henchmen easily, something which the GB duo couldn't do initially. During one fight which showcases his top form in his youth, a mere walk from him can generate a vacuum so strong it could cut people like knives and render them unconscious. Gale Emperor Gale Emperor (Prime) Paul Wan is also able to manipulate time and space, and transcend it as well. He can command the flow of time. He can reverse time, which allows him to fight in his prime. At a moment's notice, he can reverse time to his old age, which trades power for wisdom. Intuition: Paul has the ability to protect his vital organs on his body through this method. Only the outside of his body will be damage, but no internal and series external damage will happen to him. Also, he is able to fight without the uses of his 5 senses, but with instinct alone. With this, he is able to grasp where his opponent is going to attack and how. He is able to see through his opponent's strategies and skill. The Glasses Edit GetBackers v34 c292 - 074 Paul's Glasses The glasses that Paul wear are completely opaque (meaning that he is completely blind while wearing them), forcing Paul to rely on his instincts and experience. He is able to negate all damage done to his inner body. Only the outside of his body will be damage, but no internal and series external damage will happen to him. Ex. He is able to get slashed and stabbed by Shimon's sword and not receive any damage that would injure him. His body may be covered with scars, but all of his vitals points and etc are protected. Also, he is able to fight without the uses of his 5 senses, but with intuition alone. With this, he is able to grasp where his opponent is going to attack and how. He is able to see through his opponent's strategies and skill. Knowing that wisdom is a more powerful weapon than youth and strength he managed to defeat Shimon Miroku, the father of the Miroku 7 and strongest of Der Kaiser’s guards * Precognition: as stated by Maria Noches, Remiel has visions of the future. Soul ManipulationEdit * Soul Stealing: she can steal the souls of her enemies and traps them within her dolls. * Living Dolls Army: Remiel can summons dozens of her dolls as if they were living things and orders them to attack her enemies as seen during her battle against Himiko. Divine Design CardEdit * Illusionary Butterflies: Saichou can command the butterflies that if placed in someone or somewhere, it can't be sensed, smelt or heared. This technique is good when trying to hide from somebody or trying to hide something. Saichou's False Surrounding Illusion Saichou cast an illusion on the stairs to trap Ginji. Illusionary Butterflies: False Surrounding Technique: in addition, with his butterflies and a unique technique of him, he can cast illusions against his enemies and lead them to a trap. Karmic BurdenEdit Butterfly: being a member of the Kiryudo, his destiny is to be overwhelmed by his Karmic Burden. * Known as the "Death Knell" to shamans (the mortal enemies of witches), Maria's powers are not to be sniffed at. Her magic powers are powerful enough for her to defend herself most of the time. Granted, she doesn't fight much in the series. But, her ability to make her way through the Beltline to stand unscathed before Der Kaiser speaks volumes about her capabilities. During the Voodoo Child arc, Maria displayed her prowess as a Witch. She used a repelling circle to protect herself from a Beltline citizen, HELP. However, in the end her magic was discounted by a complicated logic, which was explained by Akabane and Himiko. She was later saved by Ban. * Toshiki is a user of palm strokes which emit 'chi' flow to the extent that a mere touch can destroy a thick wall. (Ban's nickname for him is "human massager".) * Body Flicker Technique: after images techniques. It works to make believe the opponent that they succesfully hit them but afterwards, they disappear, making a ressamblance of an illusion. Ura-Fuchouin Black Threads Technique Edit Yuri's string sword Yuri's String Sword. String Sword Technique: Yuri shapes his strings as a sword that cut through everything. This is his favorite method to fight his enemies. Template:CLEAR Yuri's string hammer Yuri's String Hammer. String Hammer Technique: Yuri shapes his strings as a hammer that smashes through everythin. Powerful enough to knock down Ban and destroy columns. Template:CLEAR Yuri's string tiger Yuri's String Tiger. Ura-Fuchouin Style Bow String Arts: Killer Thread Beast(Genjuusatsu): Yuri shapes his strings like a tiger and send towards his enemies to "bite" them while slashing them * Water Bug's Control: as chief of the Water Tribe, Suiha can command all water insects. That's why his in charge of the Yomi Lake and to stop all the intruders. Water Plants Control: he's also able to control algaes and water plants to attack his enemies as seeing during his battle against Ginji when he commands some water plants to bite Ginji. Suiha's Algae Monsters Suiha's monsters. Water Monsters: as the corpses are fulfill with algaes and water plants, Suiha can control an entire army of corpses to attack the enemies. It seems that this corpses have their own voluntarity as at the end, they disobey Suiha's orders. Living Mud: also monsters that Suiha can control and that where in the Koyanagi's family orders long time ago. His living mud can reshape and take various forms, such that of a human (like Ginji) or of that of an object (like the ship). Karmic BurdenEdit Water Bug: as a member of the Kiryudo clan, it is Suiha's destiny to be overwhelmed by his Karmic Burden. Manipulated String: Thread Sphere: Saizou creates a big sphere like moon with his strings that launches various string like beams powerful enough to destroy steel and pierce through human flesh. Saizou's Weaving Woman Saizou's Weaving Woman. Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Middle Grade Attack Scroll 23 Number 7: The Weaving Woman(Shokujo-sei): Saizou releases five of his feathers and the strings among them. This technique stitches their enemies while slashing and cutting them. Saizou's Cobra Strike Saizou's Cobra Strike. Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Middle Grade Attack Scroll 28 Number 3: Cobra Strike: Saizou materializes his strings and forms what it seems like a real cobra. This cobra separates itself and pierces through the enemies body as if it were various bites from a cobra. Saizou's spear Saizou's Spear. String Spears: Saizou gathers thousends of string that make a spear that is retractable and can pierce through his enemy's body. (See also picture where Saizou pierces Emishi's chest). String Barrier: Saizou uses various string to create a barrier to stop his enemies' movements. Binding Weave: Saizou ties his enemies that make them unable to move and also he could slice them. Saizou's attack during childhood Saizou's Automn Windstorm. Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Middle Grade Protection Scroll 8 Number 2:Automn Windstorm: a technique used by Saizou when he was young, Saizou releases thousands of string that wraps his opponent and making them unable to move. Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Master Grade: Dance of the Water Dragon: an unseen technique used against the young Kazuki durind their first confrontation. Ura-Fuchouin Black TechniquesEdit Black Thread: Cursed Weave: Saizou can implants a weave into someone's forehead and is able to control them as long as he wants. This technique awakes one's latent potential by inserting the black threads directly into their brains. It draws out the 70% that the human doesn't use. If they tried to pull out the black thread against their will, their minds would be Fire Palm: Kaoru is completely unaffected by another fire moves. She also can generate fire, command fire, and literally turn herself into pure flames. Kaoru vs Shido Kaoru's Dragon Fire Vortex. Blooming Flame Palm: Dragon Fire Vortex: Kaoru creates a fire vortex/column which traps her enemies into it until they burn to ashes. She uses this technique as her first attack against Shido during his confrontation against Masaki. She also uses this technique in combination with Kanou's attack to enhanced her powers. Kanou's and Kaoru's comibined attack 2 Kanou and Kaoru's combined attack against Shido. Dancing War Fan Plam: Blazing Wind Tiger Dragon: a combined attack along with Kaoru's fire which creates a giant dragon that can destroy everythin in their ratio. Kanou uses his wind attacks to enhanced Kaoru's fire techniques so the fire expands even more. Kanou uses his wind attacks to enhanced Kaoru's fire techniques so the fire expands even more. Kaoru's Explosion Technique Kaoru's Incineration Explosion Technique. Fire Palm: Big Incinerating Explosion Technique: a massive fire blast that burns everything near it and turn everything to ashes. Kaoru uses this technique against Ginji during their fight at the Beltline but he was able to survive thanks to his will, his power and the help of Ban. Combustion Technique: Every breath of air that she inhales combusts while inside her lungs and turns into flames. Even magic air will combust while inside her. That's why in the anime, Himiko couldn't do anything against her with her perfumes. Stigmata Edit Kaoru's stigma Kaoru's stigmata Stigmata: Kaoru possesses the stigmata on her right eye that grants her an incredible power to which warriors like Maria Noches or even Paul as the Gale Emperor are afraid of. The stigmata gives her even more strenght and is easily able to have a one-on-one fight with warriors like Ginji Amano. The stigmata also enhanced hher fire-based powers to even which Maria Noches couldn't do anything against them. Anime-Only TechniquesEdit In the anime, her powers are still based on fire but rather change a little. This techniques could also be used in the manga, but are not seen. Dancing Flames: She snaps her fingers and is able to create fire balls that she can control at her will. Dragon of Fire: A giant dragon of fire will emerge and destroy everything within it's reach. Dragon of Fire, Flames of Hell: his is an enhanced version of the Dragon of Fire and is massively faster and the heat is massively more intense. Curse Seal of Flame: By engulfing her enemy within fire, the fire will blend in within the enemy and curse the enemy. Within 24 hours, the seal will burn the enemy from the inside out Man's Insect Mimicry: Mantis Arm Blade: Juurou Kamata imitates the physiollog of a mantis and generates to sword like manti's claws which are able to cut trough metal and pierce the human flesh Wind Blades: he can send various wind blades by moving really fast his mantis claw swords. Karmic BurdenEdit Juurou Kamata's Karmic Burden Kamata releases his Karmic Burden. Mantis: as leader of the mantis clan, when he releases his Karmic Burden he transforms himself into a giant manits which grants him inmense strenght and speed with high resistance against attack. Ally Consumption: during this form, he's able to eat his subordinates in order to heal himself and have more probablity to survive during a battle Juubei is sometimes called "Tobari no Juubei" (飛針の十兵衛, or "Juubei of the Flying Needles, but in the anime he's called Flying Needles Juubei"), because he fights using long needles. He is also skilled in acupuncture, Shinjutsu (or needle techniques) and understands the flow of chi, for these skills were passed down in his family. By inserting needles into the right pressure points he can turn his arms into steel to protect himself from attacks. Black needles Juubei controlling his black needles Under dire circumstances, he sometimes resort to using his most secret and forbidden technique, the "Kokushin", "Black Needles" in battle. These needles are made of lodestones and as such, by generating a magnetic field through a "Taichi Stone" (太極石), he could control them better than his "White Needles". However, this increased power comes at a price: his body will take damage while he's generating the field. It's also his excessive use of the stone which caused his blindness in the IL arc. In the "Get Back the Lost Time" arc, he implanted the stone into his body, granting him even greater powers (and the benefit of keeping his hands free). However, the added price is that he can no longer be near anyone, for the stone now generates "radiation", effectively making him a mobile X-ray machine. Blooming Fan of the Goblin's Dance: Orchid Sage Fan: Jyouya Kanou spins his fans and creates a wind that cuts through the enemy's body. He uses this technique against Shido when he interrupts the fight between Masaki and Shido. Kanou's attack against Shido Windostorm Fan, Tiger Dragon Dance. War Fan of the Goblin's Dance: Windstorm Fan, Tiger Dragon Dance: Kanou swings his two fans and creates two wind blasts that goes in zig-zag and that into contact, creates a giant exploding vortex. Kanou was confident enough in this technique to be able to defeat Shido in his quimera form. War Fan of the Goblin's Dance: Roaring Tiger Fan: another wind-based technique. He uses this tecnique to combine it with Kaoru's fire attacks. Kanou's blade against Ban Kanou's single and dual blade. Wind Blade: Kanou swings his fan and is able to create a wind blade that can cut through even metal and has a massive power destruction. Dual Wind Blade: an enhanced version of his wind blade. Here he uses his two fans and the blades are even more destructive. Kanou's Windstorm Twister Kanou's Windstorm Twister. Windstorm Twister: Jouya can easily swipe his fans and create a massive building busting tornado of wind. Kanou's Dragon Lament Kanou's Dragon Lament. Dragon's Lament (Ryuu Dou Mei Koku): By generating a massive force of wind into a ball, all of the wind converges at a single point!! He can create a vacuum so strong that it incinerates whomever it collides with. This technique is the preparation for his most powerful technique. Kanou's Dragon Eye Finisher Kanou's Ultimate Attack. Dragon's Eye Finisher! (Garyou Tensei!): Kanou's ultimate attack. An attack that Maria Noches claimed that she could do absolutely nothing to stop it and even if a person can read the wind currents, they cannot escape this move! Kanou creates a wind-based dragon that absolutely destroys everything. Ban is the only to ever have escaped this technique. Kanou's wind sphere Kanou's Wind Sphere. Spinning Wind Sphere: Kanou's only technique that is created without his fans. Kanou creates a small rotating wind sphere to crush into an enemy. The full power of this technique isn't see as Ban stops Kanou's arm from hitting him before he used this technique. Kanou's and Kaoru's comibined attack 2 Kanou and Kaoru's combined attack against Shido. Dancing War Fan Palm: Blazing Wind Tiger Dragon: a combined attack along with Kaoru's fire which creates a giant dragon that can destroy everythin in their ratio. Kanou uses his wind attacks to enhanced Kaoru's fire techniques so the fire expands even more. Folding Fans Edit Great Dragon, Slice Through The Sky Great Tiger, Grind Trough The Earth Kanou uses two fans that are sharped as blades and can cut his enemies with them. Stigmata Edit Kanou's stigmata Kanou's Stigmata. Stigmata: Kanou possesses the stigmata on his right eye that grants him an incredible power to which warriors like Maria Noches or even Paul as the Gale Emperor are afraid of. The stigmata gives him even more speed to which even Paul is surprised at. The stigmata also enhanced his wind-based powers to even which Maria Noches couldn't do anything against them Spider Web: as most of the members, she can use a spider web to strangle her enemies. Spider's Control: as leader of the Spider Clan, she can control all type of spiders. Jorogumo's Spider controlling ginji Jorougumo introduces her spider into Ginji's ear. Summoning: Mind Control Spider: Jorougumo can summon a spider that introduces into her enemy's ear and is able to control them Man's Insect Mimicry: Black Widow Devouring Youth Technique: Jorogumo imitates a black widow characteristics and she "eats" her enemies so she can mantein her beauty. That's why even though she has 70 years, she appears to be at least on her 30's. How she "devour" her enemies is not seen but in the character profile says that she bites them and sucks their energy (for an image goes on her description during her fight against Ginji). Karmic BurdenEdit Spider: as member of the Kiryudo Clan, her destiny is to be overwhelmed by her As he is also a Maryuudo (a fictional ancient clan of aboriginals who communed with animals), he ha s the ability to take on the characteristics of about 100 different types of animals, such as a bat's echolocation abilities, or a wolf's strength and claws. It's been mentioned that Shido was a "genius which comes only once in a 100 years", which may mean that his ability to take on so many animal forms may be a unique thing. Some of the Maryudo Techniques of Shido are: Primate Form: This allows Shido to be able to elevate and jump into impossible lengths into the sky. It also grants him primate like strength and enhanced agility. Cat Form: This allows Shido to become even more agile and flexible as well as enhance his hearing and vision. Wolf Form: Similar to Ban Mido's Snake Bite; Shido's mouth becomes fangs and his arms become as powerful as wolf claws enabling him to crunch his way into victory. Soaring Bird: Enables Shido flight and enables him to deliver a massively powerful dive attack onto his opponent. Grizzly Form: Similar to Primate Form Bat Form: Allows him to gain Bat senses and sense sound waves. It also doubles his speed. He basically gains a Bat's echolocation. Earth Dragon From: Allows Shido to effortlessly bury underground to avoid widespread explosions. King Buck Form: Grants him an unbreakable grip and incredible accuracy. Vulture Form: He is able to gain the power of a seer and sense any events that are about to happen to him. Hyakujuu Gitai Kosougi (Beast Mimicry Tiger Claw Impression): Shido gains a massive amount of speed and strength enabling him to instantly attack all enemies within his perimeter. Beast Whistle: Enables Shido to possess any form of mammal. Hyakujuu Gitai, Kyouyougi (Beast Mimicry Madman Impression): An attack in which the nature is unknown... The Living Black Shadow: Shido can get his arms ripped apart, neck sliced, legs sliced, and and completely burned into a crisp or completely mutilated and then he will take the form of hundreds and thousands of bats, or mice or animals and reform perfectly intact. ChimeraEdit GetBackers32 044 The Chimera As the last survivor of the Fuyuki Clan, his Chimera form is one of the three "keys" to opening the sealed gates of Babylon City, which Ban's grandmother sealed long ago. Even without activating its powers, he was seen to be able to subdue Kazuki Fuuchouin, even as he went berserk as the Terror Prince. Once activated, his strength is increased to the point of where Shido flicked his arm and leveled an entire armored building. With one stomp of his leg, he left a massive stream long crack within the steel armored ground. His endurance is increased to the point that widespread particle and space diminishing attacks do absolutely nothing to him. Flames that are so hot that they resemble flames from hell doesn't even faze him. Within this Form, Shido has all of the power of his animals and quite possibly that of the Kiryudo. Enhanced Willpower: If he imagines that he can break something that is unbreakable, he'll do it, If he imagines that he can be faster than his opponents, then he'll be faster. If he can't imagine an attack or an ability working on him, then it won't. ShikizokuEdit His Shikizoku power is "Awakening": Using this skill, he can release the potential powers which are hidden within that person. He used this to restore Ginji's powers (and turn him into Raitei) in the Kiryuudo arc Super Strength: Due to Shimon Miroku being able to wield the ultra heavy sword - Shingetsu (which is explained below), effortlessly, his strength is colossal. Gravity Manipulation: Shimon has utilized the ability manipulate gravity; which is a signature in the Miroku family. He was shown to be able to create gravitation fields in order to repel attacks. Mastery in the Sword: Shimon is has mastered his sword to the point that it cannot miss upon strike or swing. Shimon concentrates on striking his opponent's vitals. All of his attacks are meant to finish off his opponents in one strike or swing. GetBackers v34 c291 - 052-053 Shimon's Black Holes Massive Moon-Ring: By swinging his blade at the speed of light, he can create gravity wells powerful enough to swallow light. However, in earlier volumes, Yukihiko mentioned that his Black Hole was so dense, that it could also swallow light. Shimon seems to be able to make these Black Holes appear instantly, and has seen to be able to make up to 5 at once. Unification: Just like the Miroku 7, Shimon is able to combine the abilities of his eldest son and daughter to enhance his own power, speed, and skill to the maximum effect. Sprectre: Because of his Indomitable Will, Shimon Miroku was able to overcome death, in order to protect Der Kaiser. However, his true body no longer existed. Among other things; Shimon Miroku seems to have also mastered Houjutsu, meaning that he utilizies the logic that the 'Low cannot stand against the High'; which is the law of the Infinity Fortress. Shimon Miroku also possesses dreadul speed; a speed that can even outmatch the Gale Emperor in his prime. However, speed is irrelevant to Shimon Miroku, seeing that he was able to fight the Gale Emperor, who at that point, was outside of time and space, and bested him. Sword Skills: As his siblings, he fights with the Miroku Style Sword of his family; being the Chakram the ring blade he fights with. This blade is a little circle, almost impossible to avoid thanks to its size and its speed. Yukihiko can control the direction of the sword being able to make several attacks at once and also can make it returnn to his hands. Getback35 017 Setsuna Setsuna: His chakram is an elite weapon forged from the meteor (all of the Miroku's share the same material within their weapons) that landed at Asuka-Miway'ama. A single cubic micrometer of this material weighs over 100 kilos.